Primer y Unico Amor
by Tamaki' Cross
Summary: no tengo mucho que decir sobre esta historia xD espero que lean!


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

_Hola! Soy Tamara, pueden decirme Tamaki c: este es mi primer one-shot de toda la vida soy nueva en Fanfiction, y espero que esta pequeña historia les guste… (no sean muy crueles conmigo aún xD pero acepto sugerencias con respecto a esto)_

_Le doy las gracias a mi amiga Marce' Otaku por su aporte en este fics._

◊†◊ **Primer y único Amor ****◊†◊**

Recuerdo aquel tiempo en el que nos conocimos. Esos mágicos e inolvidables momentos que compartimos juntos…

Miku… no puedo olvidar aquel día de secundaria cuando por primera vez te vi… ese hermoso cabello largo color turquesa que amarrabas en dos altas coletas y hermosos ojos del mismo color que al instante me cautivaron, yo no podía dejar de observarte… y es que para tener ya 14 años, yo Len Kagamine jamás había sentido algo así por alguien ese sentimiento que recorre todo tu cuerpo y te hace estremecer de felicidad.

Desde ese día en cada momento no dejaba de observarte, no me cansaba de ver cada uno de tus movimientos, incluso dejaba de estar con mis amigos Kaito Shion y Gakupo Kamui, solo para observarte en los recesos y asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien contigo, obviamente mi hermana gemela Rin muy pronto se hizo amiga tuya.

Mientras que yo… solo me quedaba en el silencio de la clase, solo conformándome con observarte detenidamente. Eras tan deslumbrante, y poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de mis sentimientos… amor, sentía amor… era casi un amor desesperado pero a la misma vez tierno.

Esto es un poco gracioso, si en ese entonces te hubieras enterado de todas las cosas que hacía para poder verte, seguramente me habrías demandado por acoso o algo por el estilo, ya que yo llegaba a los extremos de tomarte un par de fotos cuando nadie se daba cuenta, o intentaba seguirte a todas partes de la secundaria con la esperanza de que algún milagro ocurriera y nos pudiéramos conocer o que algo se callera de tu bolso y yo pudiera guardar aquel preciado objeto. Recuerdo un día en el que supe cual era tu dirección, ya que te seguí cuidadosamente hasta tu casa… aun así con todo mi cuidado estoy seguro de que te sentías atemorizada por sentirte observada…

La primera vez que me hablaste fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida…

Todo empezó en el festival anual de nuestro colegio. Tu mi querida Miku estabas muy ocupada con todos los preparativos, ya que eras la representante de nuestra clase. Y yo… bueno no era nadie importante o al menos eso pensaba. Hasta cuando en el último día de festival yo caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo dirigiéndome a la salida para volver a mi casa…

Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que solo sentí un gran choque y luego un ruido, cuando me di cuenta me percate de que estaba tirado en el piso y cuando levante la mirada estabas tú mi preciada Miku, estabas de la misma manera que yo. Enseguida sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban de manera exagerada pero de algún modo me arme de valor y me puse de pie a punto de desmayarme de la impresión.

–E…estas bien? - pregunté estirando mi mano para que pudieras levantarte con más facilidad, pero aun así… el que parecía más afectado era definitivamente yo.

–Si, gracias – respondiste muy segura y aceptando mi gesto. Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron… vaya, fue un sentimiento completamente nuevo e inexplicable… fue como si todo el universo se detuviera en ese mismo instante, tu mano era tan cálida y suave… y tu voz… tu cabello… tus ojos… los tenía en frente mío… de verdad eran signos de perfección…

–L…lo si...si...siento mucho – me disculpe ocultando mi mirada entre mi cabello rubio, mientras recogía las cosas que se te habían caído… (Obviamente me aseguré de guardar un pequeño pañuelo color rosa, el cual seguramente no notarías su ausencia).

Le entregue sus pertenencias, ella me miro a la cara con ternura y me sonrío yo estaba casi por desmayarme, le sonreí y luego me marche apresuradamente.

Desde ese mágico día no podía dejar de sonreír estuve así como dos semanas, todos los días me acordaba de ese maravilloso instante en que tuve contacto con tu suave y delicada piel y esos hermosos ojos fijos en mi rostro, cada momento a solas que tenía me dedicaba a oler tu pañuelo deseando tenerte a mi lado.

Al cabo de un tiempo comencé a observarte tanto (especialmente en las horas de clases) y no podía concentrarme en estudiar sino que me dedicaba solo a verte a ti Miku. Por esto mis calificaciones bajaron a lo que mis padres recurrieron en darme medicamento para la concentración… pero eso fue mucho peor, solo me dedicaba a observar con mayor dedicación a ti.

Mis padres tuvieron que convencerme que si bajaba mas mis calificaciones me cambiarían de secundaria, y yo casi llorando les suplique que no lo hicieran les prometí que subiría mis notas.

Desde entonces tenía que evitar mirarla (solo en clases) y concentrarme en estudiar. Al momento de salir a los recesos los dedicaba a seguir asiendo mis locuras, trataba cada vez pasar a tu lado para poder rozar con tu maravilloso cuerpo que me cautivaba. Tanta era la obsesión de tenerte que hasta hice un manual con pasos para conquistarte aunque me di cuenta que no me daba el valor de hacer esas cosas.

Ya se terminaba el año y yo casi devastado porque pensar que en las vacaciones no podría ver a Miku, mi única razón que me daba entusiasmo de ir a la secundaria era tu presencia, me convencí que durante las vacaciones iba a tratar de buscarla y hallar la forma de poder acercarme hacia ti.

Era el último día de clases casi no despegue la vista de ti mi querida Miku, te vi hablando con mi hermana y me arme de valor a ir a hablar con ustedes estabas hablando que extrañarías a todos nuestros compañeros en las vacaciones (¡yo pues me sentí feliz porque pénese que a mí también me extrañarías!). Ya faltaban unos pocos minutos para salir del colegio y justo empezaste a despedirte de todos, lentamente me acerque hacia ti y me dijiste… – adiós Len espero verte pronto – y me besaste la mejilla suavemente yo me quede casi sin palabras y te conteste – i...igualmente Miku, le sonreí y me marche me fui súper feliz a mi casa y ni me di cuenta en el momento en que llegue.

En las primeras noches de vacaciones me acordaba de nuestro "gran suceso" y me emocionaba muchísimo y me proponía que al volver a la secundaria te tenía que conquistar.

Paso un mes sin saber nada de ti yo me hacia ilusiones que uno de estos días te podría encontrar cerca de tu casa ya que sabía perfectamente tu dirección pero cada vez que iba por ahí no te veía , una mañana me propuse dirigirme muy cerca de tu hogar con la esperanza de encontrarte , yo iba lentamente caminando escuchando música feliz iba concentrado, al doblar la esquina mire hacia el lado y no me alcance a percatar de que tu venias en frente mío también con la mirada perdida y volvimos a chocar al igual que la vez pasada, esta vez me puse de pie ágilmente y como un caballero recogí tu mano y te ayude a pararte fácilmente.

–Len cuanto tiempo! – Me dijo Miku sonriéndome!

–Hola Miku! ¿Cómo estás? –Le conteste muy animado.

–Bien muchas gracias y tú ¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien! gracias ¿Vives por acá? – Le pregunte (haciéndome el tonto ya que sabía claramente su dirección).

–Si vivo a la vuelta de esa calle, me dijo señalándome el lugar.

–Si… Quieres te acompaño! voy hacia la tienda cerca de allí – Respondí muy entusiasmado.

–Claro! Encantada vamos…

Por el camino hacia su casa no hablamos mucho yo estaba muy feliz por caminar a su lado todo el tiempo de desgracia que no estuviste conmigo lo olvidaba solo por un instante que estuviese a tu lado, nos acercamos a su casa...

–Aquí es donde vivo gracias por acompañarme – Acercaste tu rostro y me besaste en la mejilla.

–N… no fue nada – Le respondí tímidamente.

–Len me encantan tus ojos, me dijo mirándome dulcemente antes de entrar a tu casa.

–Gracias! Lo mismo digo de los tuyos son hermosos – Le dije sonrojándome.

–Jeje gracias… adiós nos veremos pronto Len, cuídate mucho…

–Adiós Miku… cuídate nos vemos… y me fui caminando lentamente.

Al momento de que tu Miku entraste a tu casa, Salí corriendo como nunca antes estaba tan feliz era una sensación de extrema armonía…. Llegue a mi casa y me recosté en mi cama y me puse a pensar en lo que ocurrió anteriormente y casi lloraba de emoción no lo podía creer ¿Cómo me di el valor de estar contigo sin salir corriendo ni quedarme en silencio como un tonto?

Faltaban dos semanas para volver a clases yo estaba tan entusiasmado con regresar y verte Miku, solo pensaba en ti no me importaba que mi tiempo fluyera sin darme cuenta porque… por ti yo sería capaz de todo...

Era el primer día de clases yo estaba nervioso por ver la reacción que tendríamos al encontrarnos o precisamente yo! Te salude amablemente me respondiste de la misma manera, llego la hora de clases y yo como siempre suplicando para que toque el timbre con el fin de poder admirarte con exclusiva atención, tenía que zacear mi sed de poder verte.

Pasaron los días nada emociónate pasaba comenzaba a desesperarme se acercaba el día de tu cumpleaños Miku que era el 31 de agosto, faltaban dos días y yo estaba ansioso por entregarte un obsequio que había comprado con anticipación era una cajita musical que tenia los colores que nos representaban según mis conclusiones … turquesa y amarillo.

Llego el ansiado día tu ibas a cumplir 16 años, en la mañana al instante en que llegaste me acerque hacia ti tímidamente y te dije…

–Feliz cumpleaños Miku!… toma un pequeño presente espero que te guste.

–Ah! Len gracias… eres muy atento – Me respondió con una mirada muy dulce y yo le sonreí y me marche…

Estaba tan feliz! sentía que había progresado tanto y que en un poco más de tiempo te podría conquistar eso era lo que deseaba lograr…tenerte a mi lado y saber que el día de mañana vas a estar junto a mí y que nada…nada se interpondría en nuestro gran idilio!.

Había momentos en que me sentía tan frustrado, por el motivo de que avanzaban los días y en varias ocasiones no podía acercarme a ti me daba tanta rabia ser tan tímido me encantaría ser más directo y demostrarte con facilidad todos los sentimientos que siento por ti.

Estaba devastado creía que todo lo que pude avanzar lo fui perdiendo con el tiempo, no te culpo que en ese entonces tuvieras tantos deberes que no te dabas el tiempo de estar en cada ocasión que yo deseara.

Me dirigía al parque un viernes por la tarde estaba reflexionando acerca de las cosas que nos tocan vivir… cuando levante mi mirada y divise a Kaito dirigiéndose hacia mí, estaba muy extraño…

–Len tengo malas noticias supiste que una compañera de nuestra clase falleció era amiga cercana de Miku!?

–No! No lo sabía eso es terrible… – le mencione

–Mañana en la tarde es el funeral ¿crees poder ir?

–Claro estaré presente… adiós Kaito muchas gracias por avisarme.

–Adiós Len nos vemos mañana.

Al día siguiente me dirigí al cementerio… en lo primero que me percate fue que Miku estabas tan triste… llorabas y no pude soportarlo, me di el valor de dirigirme hacia ti, me acerque abrí mis brazos y te abrase trate de consolarte me miraste con ternura y me abrasaste con mayor fuerza así estuvimos un largo momento, mi corazón latía de una manera muy acelerada y sentía como si me fuese a desmayar.

Luego de terminado el funeral te tome tu mano y te lleve a caminar sin rumbo por toda la ciudad no habían palabras solamente disfrutábamos de esa instancia, ya no te veías tan afectada te fui a dejar a tu casa soltaste mi mano y te lanzaste a mi cuello y me besaste muy cerca de mis labios, me miraste por un instante y entraste a tu casa.

Yo quede un instante afuera de tu casa como paralizado y mis mejillas extremadamente ¡rojas! Era una felicidad indescriptible.

Esa mañana me levante muy entusiasmado quería saber que iba a suceder entre nosotros… al momento de llegar a la secundaria y entrar al salón me di cuenta de que tu Miku no estabas ahí me pregunte ¿estará en otro lugar de la secundaria? Busque en cada rincón y no te encontré. Cuando empezó la clase observe que tú no habías asistido a la secundaria, el día se me hizo largo y aburrido.

Apenas terminadas las horas de clases me dispuse a ir a verte a tu casa, cuando me iba acercando a tu casa, Miku estabas afuera sentada mirando hacia la calle yo me acerca hacia ti lentamente me miraste con ternura…

–Hola Len! – Me dijo no con mucho ánimo.

–Hola Miku – ¿Cómo te encuentras?...

–Bien gracias… no te preocupes solo que estoy un poco afectada por lo sucedido.

Me senté a su lado y la rodeé con mi brazo, ella se apegó a mí y nos quedamos inmóviles y en silencio hasta que ella interrumpió.

–Gracias Len! por el apoyo que me has dado eres una gran persona…

–No es nada Miku… puedes contar conmigo! siempre estaré a tu lado.

Me sonreíste y me abrazaste ya estaba anocheciendo, me miraste y lentamente tu rostro avanzaba hacia el mío fue entonces cuando nuestros labios se tocaron… fue el primer beso de mi vida, luego nos miramos fijamente y en silencio me sonreíste y entraste a tu hogar, yo me marche a mi casa muy tranquilo mirando las estrellas… supe que desde ese día ya no te podrías alejar mas de mi ni yo de ti porque el sentimiento florecido en ambos era el amor… y cuando ese sentimiento llega del alma nada lo puede detener.

Al día siguiente llegue a la secundaria muy relajado, cruzamos miradas…nos acercamos los dos con nuestras mejillas enrojecidas y me abrasaste con ternura.

–Miku puedes ir esta tarde al parque necesito hablar contigo es un tema delicado para hablarlo aquí?

–Claro como gustes ahí estaré… te parece ¿a las 3?

–Si perfecto! –Le mencione…

Por la tarde me dirigí hacia el lugar acordado tú ya te encontrabas ahí Miku, estabas sentada, me acerque hacia ti, me senté a tu lado mirando hacia tu rostro te tome de las manos y te dije:

–Miku… ya no lo puedo aguantar estoy desesperado no sé cómo decirlo.

–Que ocurre Len?

–Bueno… y…yo hace tiempo que…que me gustas es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien y creo…creo que yo estoy enamorado de ti espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad. Te mire y tú estabas en silencio con la vista al suelo…– Lo siento no debí haber dicho esto…

–Oh Len no sabes cuánto me alegra que me hayas dicho esto en verdad yo siento lo mismo por ti y soy muy tímida no me había dado el valor de mostrarte que yo estoy enamorada de ti.

–Miku entonces tu… quieres ser mi novia!

–Si Len! No te imaginas la desesperación que tenia de que…

Yo te interrumpí y te bese apasionadamente te mire y tú me volviste a besar fue como inexplicable sentía todo paralizado solo sentía que existíamos solo nosotros y una sensación extraña recorría mi cuerpo pero nada me excusaba de no seguir besándote estaba desahogando toda mis ansias que tenia por estar junto a ti.

Estaba comenzando a anochecer nos dirigimos a tu casa abrazados y de vez en cuando nos besábamos te deje en la entrada de tu casa y nos despedimos…

Estaba demasiado conforme lloraba de emoción, con lo sucedido estaba de mucho ¡ánimo! Me fui cantando todo el camino de regreso a casa... –tengo novia y es Miku, tengo novia y es Miku! Adiós timidez…¡adiós!

Llegue a mi hogar y me fui a la cama me quede dormido al instante, esa noche soñé con la persona que me robo el corazón mi maravillosa y hermosa "NOVIA MIKU"

Que increíble placer sentía cada vez que compartíamos el tiempo cuando estábamos tomados de las manos y besándonos sin preocuparnos de nada a nuestro alrededor…

En los años restantes de la secundaria persistía nuestro romance no tuvimos problemas.

Llego la graduación ambos nos graduamos orgullosos de nosotros (en realidad no tengo la menor idea de cómo pude graduarme si mi mundo gira alrededor de ti Miku…pero en fin lo logre)

Recuerdo que a la fiesta de graduación debíamos ir en pareja y por supuesto fuimos juntos, esa noche estabas muy hermosa Miku nada se comparaba con tu increíble belleza que tanto se hacía notar en ti.

Pasaron los años ambos teníamos 21 estábamos en la misma universidad ¡gracias a dios! Todo iba perfecto yo sabía claramente lo que debía hacer fue una tarde del día 10 de abril al lado de la playa en donde te hice la gran e impactante propuesta:

–Creo que el momento ha llegado… ¡no quiero que pase más tiempo! Tu Miku Hatsune ¿te casarías conmigo?

–L…Len yo, yo lo…siento mucho…pero no puedo…– reventaste en lagrimas y te fuiste corriendo yo me quede paralizado un momento muy confundido me levante del suelo y me dirigí hacia el lugar por donde te habías ido, te encontré desplomada en el suelo en un lugar rodeado de rocas estabas llorando desesperadamente yo me acerque lentamente hacia ti.

–Fui una tonta, fui una tonta – decías una y otra vez.

–Miku no te preocupes yo lo entiendo quizás tu no estabas lista aun…

–¡No! Len no es eso… me arrepiento de haber comenzado esto yo… yo no quería que esto sucediera no quería hacerte sufrir solo que me enamore de ti y deje que las cosas pasaran sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias que yo provocaría…

–Pero Miku que consecuencias todo va perfecto no… no a resultado nada mal

–Len tú no lo entiendes…

–Miku dime cual… ¿cuál es el problema? Sea lo que sea yo lo entenderé si quieres terminar esta relación lo entenderé…

–Len ¡no! Eres perfecto el problema soy yo lo…lo que sucede es que yo...

Me contaste lo que te sucedía y yo te levante la cara con mi mano y te dije con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas…

–Miku… yo…yo lo entiendo y quiero que sepas que tu eres el amor de mi vida estoy dispuesto a enfrentar la situación…

–¡Len! Me dijiste nostálgica

–Entonces ¿aceptas Miku?

–Si claro… quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo Len Kagamine

Entonces llego el día de nuestro matrimonio yo me encontraba en el altar del la iglesia muy nervioso y a la vez ansioso, todos nuestros familiares y amigos estaban ahí, nuestros padrinos fueron mi hermana gemela Rin Kagamine y tu hermano gemelo Mikuo Hatsune ambos ya comprometidos.

La música comenzó a sonar y entraste por la puerta de la iglesia ¡deslumbrante y hermosa! Un fulgor recorría todo tu cuerpo lentamente te dirigías hacia acá, llegaste hacia el punto de llegada y nos pusimos frente a frente ambos respondimos el SI de nuestra unión y nos declararon "MARIDO Y MUJER" y nos dimos el beso con el cual concluía la boda.

Luego fuimos a la fiesta compartimos con nuestros invitados recibimos las felicitaciones y los presentes e hicimos todo eso de lanzar el ramo y todo eso…

Termino la fiesta nos fuimos en un lindo automóvil a nuestra casa la cual aviamos comprado hace poco esa noche fue la primera vez que tuvimos intimidad, fue algo mágico nos quitamos nuestras prendas y unimos nuestros cuerpos con el fin de sentir una nueva experiencia, el placer y así permanecimos hasta cierto punto en donde ya no resistimos mas y el sueño nos domino y pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos.

Al día siguiente ordenamos nuestra casa hicimos unos arreglos y nos divertíamos mucho juntos pasaban los días y tu decidiste comprar un test de embarazo y los resultados fueron negativos no perdíamos las esperanzas y decidimos volver a intentarlo.

Una mañana que regresaba de mi trabajo tú estabas en la entrada de la casa te veías muy animada saliste a mi encuentro…

–Len ¡estoy embarazada! Vamos a ser padres

–Eso es… ¡fantástico! Miku te amo – le dije feliz y abrazándola.

Los meses pasaban y yo estaba fascinado viendo como día a día crecía dentro de tu vientre nuestro hijo o hija era asombroso lo único que me complicaba eran los extraños antojos que por las noches exigías, me hacía gracia tu actitud porque comías como loca parecía como si no comieses hace días

Tenias 6 meses de embarazo y yo me divertía poniendo mi mano sobre tu vientre sintiendo como se movía nuestra semilla en el interior muchas veces me preguntabas ¿que preferiría que fuera nuestra creación? Y yo te respondía que no tenía preferencia y que pase lo que pase lo iba a amar y cuidar.

Un día te acompañe a la clínica tenias que hacerte una ecografía ese día nos iban a dar a conocer en las condiciones que se encontraba nuestro bebe y caso sería mujer o hombre

Fue muy mágico ver cómo estaba el bebe dentro de tu vientre, yo de muy niño no sabía ¿cómo podía caber una persona dentro de un vientre? y ahí estaba la respuesta frente a mis ojos me provocaba una nostalgia increíble la que recorría mi cuerpo, de mis ojos corrían lagrimas y de los tuyos Miku pasaba lo mismo ambos nos encontrábamos en la misma situación.

Se me venía a la mente la primera vez que te vi y ahora viéndote aquí a mi lado yo nunca hubiese pensado que yo podría conquistar a alguien siendo tan tímido lo que hace el amor

La doctora interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando dijo lo que iba a ser nuestro pequeño ser o mejor nuestra pequeña era ella una mujer.

Les avisamos a todos que esperábamos una niñita Miku se encargo de decirles a todos nuestros amigos y yo como estaba trabajando se lo mencionaba a mis compañeros de trabajo los cuales siempre compartían mi felicidad.

Miku ya tenias siete meses y medio y comenzamos a hacer la habitación para nuestra hija todas las tardes después del trabajo íbamos a comprar las cosas que nos sirvieran de utilidad y comodidad para nuestra pequeña.

La habitación tenía el techo rosa y las paredes eran de los colores que nos representabas turquesa y amarillo teníamos le pusimos adornos flores cosas así.

Todos los días teníamos una duda ¿Qué nombre le pondríamos a nuestra pequeña? era muy difícil hay demasiados por escoger pero una noche estábamos hablando de aquello cuando tu dijiste

–Len prométeme que no sufrirás por mi…

Yo no te respondí sino que te bese y te abrase y te pregunte…

–Miku te dejo esta tarea a ti ¿qué nombre deseas ponerle a nuestra hija?

–Esa es una pregunta difícil dame un poco de tiempo para pensar.

–Está bien Miku! Buenas noches te amo.

–Yo igual te amo Len buenas noches.

Me encantaba una foto que teníamos en la pared de nuestra habitación todos los días al despertar la veía ya que se encontraba frente a nuestra cama, era una donde estábamos los dos tomados de las manos sentados en el parque ambos sonriendo.

Ya tenias 8 meses y medio se acercaba el gran día de nacimiento de nuestra pequeña, constantemente recibíamos visitas en nuestra casa nos felicitaban y nos hacían las típicas preguntas ¿Cuántos meses tiene?, ¿Cómo se va a llamar? Y puras cosas así.

Una mañana muy temprano llego mi hermana Rin a nuestra casa, ella se quedo contigo Miku, te di un beso largo y me fui al trabajo.

Estaba aburrido y frustrado en el trabajo lo único que quería hacer era irme y estar contigo, una llamada me interrumpe era Rin:

–Len ¡el bebe viene en camino Miku y yo estamos en el hospital ven rápido!

Yo Salí corriendo dispuesto a subir al auto para ir al hospital pero para mi mala suerte e vehículo no arrancaba, me dirigí a buscar un taxi pero nada pasaba estaba desesperado no tuve otra opción que ir corriendo estaba a mitad del camino y un taxi paso cerca me subí y le dije que fuera deprisa que mi esposa Miku estaba teniendo a mi bebe llegue me baje y fui corriendo a la sala de parto la enfermera me detuvo preguntándome.

–¿Quién es usted?

–Mi esposa está dando a luz…

Luego la enfermera me informo que todo el parto había salido bien y que el bebe estaba en perfectas condiciones y yo le pedí pasar a ver a Miku…

Eh aquí la consecuencia que me habías advertido el día en que te pedí ser mi esposa.…

Se acerca la enfermera y entre sus brazos sostenía a Kumi Kagamine Hatsune así decidí nombrarla porque al mirar a nuestra hija por primera vez me sorprendió la increíble similitud entre ambas, madre e hija.

Pasaban los años yo veía crecer a Kumi, ahora… que te veo aquí Miku en tu tumba junto a nuestra hija… recuerdo el día que me confesaste acerca de tu enfermedad terminal y yo pese a todo decidí permanecer junto a ti por el resto de tu vida Miku… también vinieron a mi mente esas ocasiones en que nuestra pequeña hija Kumi preguntaba…

–Papá ¿cómo era mamá?

–Hija… tu madre era muy hermosa, gentil y siempre estaba muy animada en general era como tu…

–Me siento orgullosa de ser como mi madre! –dijo Kumi mirándome con nostalgia…

–Yo también lo estoy hija… yo también…

Miku… cada mañana que despierto miro hacia el lado de la cama el cual solías ocupar, siempre acaricio el lugar recordando aquellas instancias que estábamos juntos… al mirar la foto pese a la tristeza que me duele con el alma, mi corazón se llena de valor y me siento fuerte para poder seguir luchando en esta confusa y extraña vida…

Te juro que cuidare y protegeré siempre de Kumi, nuestra semilla, el fruto de tu vientre, lo más valioso que pudimos crear, la causa por la cual quiero vivir…. Te lo prometo… te seguiré amando por toda la eternidad… con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas levanto mi vista hacia el cielo haciéndote la promesa de que algún día sea donde sea que iremos a llegar después de la temible muerte te buscare….. ¡Mi primer y único, solo único amor… Miku!...

**Fin.**

_Espero que les haya gustado! Quizá…. Tal vez en algunas ocasiones nos ocurren cosas muy similares a esto que escribí…_

_Ahora Marce está llorando junto a mi xD_

_Espero que lean mi próxima historia._


End file.
